


Of Exploration and New Discoveries

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Exploration and New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. Warnings and tags will update and change as story progresses.

“B-blaine.” Kurt was laying across his bed, Blaine warm and heavy on top of him. He could feel Blaine's erection pressing into his hip.

“Hmm?” Blaine lips didn't pull off the spot where he was sucking on Kurt's neck.

Kurt pushed on Blaine's shoulder, trying to get him to stop. When Blaine didn't move, Kurt tried again. Nothing. “Blaine, stop.”

Blaine immediately stilled his movements. He pulled back, pushing himself up so he could look at his boyfriend. “What's wrong?” Kurt looked away. “No, no...hey, look at me.”

Kurt didn't look, he kept his eyes locked onto a picture of him and Blaine that was sitting atop his dresser.

“Kurt. Look at me.”

Kurt turned his head, blue eyes locking with hazel. “Blaine...” He tried to stop the tears from forming but despite his best efforts, they spilled over, slipping down his cheeks.

“Whoa, baby, what's wrong?” He reached up to swipe the tears away from Kurt's face.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out except a choked sob. Blaine immediately sat up and pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt buried his head into his boyfriend's neck, clinging to the back of his shirt like his life depended on it.

After a few minutes of Blaine quietly shushing him and running his fingers through his hair, Kurt calmed down. “Sorry.” He mumbled against Blaine's neck.

“No, don't apologize.” Blaine shook his head, grabbing Kurt's chin, forcing him to look at him. “Now, what's wrong?”

“I..I'm not ready.” He whispered.

“Ready?” Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion. “For what?”

Kurt took a steadying breath. “I c-could feel your...your...against my hip.”

“Oh."

“Blaine, I'm sorry. I just...”

Blaine put his finger to Kurt's lips. “No, don't apologize. I'm glad you told me to stop instead of letting it get further and you really freaking out. Okay?”

Kurt nodded.

“Okay. Now,” Blaine took a deep breath. “I know you're not ready to go all the way. But, is there anything that you feel you are okay with? Something we could try next time?”

Kurt thought about it for a minute. Was there anything he was ready for? He knew he wanted to go further, he just didn't know what 'further' entailed.

“I-I don't know.” Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. “I know I want to go further, I just don't know what 'further' really means.” He admitted softly.

“Okay.” Blaine nodded in understanding. “Do you want to go further with clothes still on? Or do you want to start working our way to maybe no shirts?”

“Clothes still on. Definitely.”

Blaine nodded again. “Do you want to try something now, or do you want to wait awhile?”

Kurt bit his lip. “We could try now.” He whispered.

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt kissed back. He loved kissing Blaine, he really did. Blaine swiped his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kurt parted his lips, letting Blaine's tongue explore his mouth. Blaine laid Kurt back on the bed, straddling his thighs. Kurt didn't protest, so Blaine took that as a sign to continue. He slowly slid his hips up over Kurt's letting their groins gently slide past each other. Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled back, a small smile playing at his lips. “You okay?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Um, do it again?”

Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend and ground his hips down into Kurt's. Kurt whined at the new found friction.

“Oh my God, _Blaine_!” Kurt moaned.

“You like this?” Blaine asked, moving his hips tantalizingly slow over Kurt's.

“Yes, God yes!” Kurt was panting a little, his hair was messed and his back was arching slightly off the bed. “Don't stop, Blaine...please.”

Blaine took that as a good thing, grinding his hips down a little harder and faster.

“Blaine...I – I, please.” Kurt was so far gone he wasn't even sure of the words falling from his mouth. All he knew was this was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. And he never wanted it to end.

“Kurt, baby.” Blaine's voice brought Kurt back down to Earth. He looked at Blaine, he was sweaty and these small breathy moans were escaping Blaine's mouth. Kurt thought they were the sexiest sound his boyfriend has ever made. “Please, what? What do you want?”

Kurt wrapped his legs around the back of Blaine's thighs, hands gripping the sheets. “I...I...” A moan cut him off. “ _Blaine..._ ” He whined.

Blaine could tell Kurt was close. “Come on, Kurt. Just let go, baby.”

Kurt's whole body stiffened, then a shudder wracked his body as he came. White stars burst behind his eyelids as he clamped them shut tight. The sight of Kurt coming undone sent Blaine over the edge, shuddering against his boyfriend. He collapsed onto Kurt, breathing unsteady.

“Blaine.” Kurt whispered, breathlessly.

“Yeah, baby?” Blaine lifted his head enough to look at his boyfriend.

“I liked that.” Blaine chuckled into Kurt's neck, placing a soft kiss right below his ear.

“Good.” He rolled off of Kurt and pulled him into his side. “Now we know you're okay with going that far.” He smiled down at Kurt.

“Mhmm.” Kurt replied, sleep consuming his senses.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. “Sleep, love. We'll talk more later.”

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest as he fell asleep.

*** * ***

 

Kurt woke up about an hour later to an empty bed. He sat up quickly, searching the room for an sign of his boyfriend. Just as Kurt started to panic, Blaine walked in the room carrying two cups of what looked to Kurt like juice, and a plate of crackers with cheese slices.

“Hey.” Blaine said softly. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kurt.

“Hi.” Kurt smiled and took one of the cups.

“Cranberry juice. Found it in the fridge.” He smiled, setting down the plate. “I figured you might be hungry.”

Kurt leaned against Blaine's side. “Thank you.” He picked up one of the crackers and popped in his mouth.

They sat there in comfortable silence as they ate their snack and finished off their cups of juice. After Blaine stacked the dishes on the floor next to Kurt's bed, he pulled Kurt into him.

“So, I think we should talk about earlier.”

“Um, okay.” Kurt sat back up, crossing his legs in front of him.

Blaine moved to sit in front of him. “Kurt, we gotta talk about this kinda stuff. We don't necessarily have to talk about everything right now. But we at least need to discuss some of it.”

Kurt nodded.

“Kurt, baby, you know I can't read your thoughts.” He smiled.

Kurt looked up and returned the smile. “I know.” He sighed. “I...Blaine, I really want to do more with you. I really do. I'm just scared of not doing something right.” He whispered.

“Kurt, you don't need to worry about that. I told you,” He reached out to grab Kurt's hands. “We can go as slow or as fast as you want. And if you're unsure about something, just tell me. I won't judge you or get mad because you don't know how to do something.” He have Kurt's hands a reassuring squeeze.

“I know, Blaine.” Kurt looked down at his lap. “I just wish there was something I could do that would make me less nervous. Something that could show me that it's not so scary.”

Suddenly an idea hit Blaine. He wasn't too sure Kurt would go for it, but what harm could come of suggesting it? Right? “I think I know what could help you.”

Kurt's head snapped up to look at Blaine. “What?”

“Well,” Blaine was slightly hesitant. He didn't know how Kurt was going to react. He had told Blaine before they even go together that he had tried to watch those movies, and that it hadn't gone well. “it's just an idea. You can say no, and I won't be mad. But, what if we tried watching porn?”

Kurt's mouth fell open because _what_? “Seriously?”

“It's just an idea. We don't have to.”

“I...I just don't see how that would help.”

Blaine knew that if he wanted this to work, he would have to word this carefully. “Well, we could watch some soft-core scenes. You know, simple stuff...none of this hard core business.” He took a breath. “Just something to give you some sort of idea of how it all works.”

Kurt's lip was back between his teeth. He was looking down at his hands that were in his lap. “I...I guess.” He took a deep breath. “But, if I don't like it can we turn it off?”

“Of course!” Blaine flashed him a reassuring smile. “I would never force you to watch something like that if you didn't want to.”

Kurt nodded. “Okay, but not today. Carole will be home soon.”

“Okay,” Blaine felt the excitement start to course through his veins. Not because he wanted to get in Kurt's pants, well, okay, he did. But he was willing to go as slow as Kurt needed. He was excited because Kurt was letting him in, letting Blaine help him explore sex. “How about on Wednesday? Your dad and Carole will both be at work, and isn't Finn going out with Rachel?”

“Yeah, he is.” Kurt could already feel the nervousness creeping in. “So, Wednesday it is.”


End file.
